Contra la corriente
by romanticheroine
Summary: "La mejor forma de librarme de la tentación es ceder ante ella"- Oscar Wilde. Fanfic de RyogaxUkyo. Lemon. OneShot.


**Contra la Corriente**

"La mejor manera de librarme de la tentación es caer en ella" - Oscar Wilde.

**Pareja:** Ryoga / Ukyo.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Una noche más. Una noche más sin reconciliarse con el cansancio y añorando una llamada para dormir con ilusiones. Tantos años deseando a la misma persona, tanto tiempo luchando por una meta que al final fue conseguida y trajo consigo un sabor amargo. Ranma era su nombre, Ranma fue su objetivo desde que tenía memoria y conseguir su amor había sido lo único con lo que atormentaba a la almohada antes de llegar el amanecer. Ranma, maldito estorbo. Eso era ya: un estorbo, una limitación, una situación insufrible en su vida.<p>

_Ten cuidado con los deseas, puede hacerse realidad. _Qué frase más sabia, Ukyo no dejaba de repetírsela como cinta rayada mientras fregaba los platos de la cocina a la luz de las velas. ¡Qué horrible noche, qué soledad! Ni los grillos cantaban afuera, solo la acompañaban el sonido del agua y las ganas de volver a verlo.

Al sentir el agua helada rozando sus dedos se suspiraba en desespero "A Ranma debería ver, es a Ranma a quién quiero ver…" Y se engañaba.

No faltaron los deseos de llorar. Qué miserable se sentía. Todo lo que había anhelado en su vida ahora resultaba un motivo de infelicidad, se había obligado a mentir, a engañar, a descontrolar sus impulsos, a tomar decisiones que en su pasado jamás hubiese imaginado.

"No puedo más…" volvió a hablarse. "No puede ser, ¿Qué sucede contigo Ukyo? Ya no eres igual, ya nada es igual…"

Optó por irse a dormir aún sabiendo que no podría. Tenía enfrente un cerro de platos y vajillas con la necesidad de un baño pero su estrés mental vencía cualquier responsabilidad pendiente. Sopló la llama, se apagó todo, se secó con las manos con un trapo y caminó hacia el cuarto a paso de tortuga como quien tiene miedo de resbalarse y tropezar.

"Ukyo…" No. No esa voz de nuevo por favor.

"Ukyo te traje un café…" Sí. Era su voz de nuevo, y la hizo temblar.

Dio la vuelta. Trató de verlo. Se angustió al escucharlo respirar cerca de ella, peor aún en medio de una oscuridad que no le mostraba una vía rápida de escape.

Solía suceder así: Ella insistía en no frecuentarse nunca más y él con mayor empeño aparecía sorpresivamente, a veces con algún obsequio en mano. Se metía por una ventana, como si fuese un ladrón, la acosaba, la buscaba y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para saber de ella.

La relación era destructiva, Ukyo no era una mujer libre y los encuentros eran cada vez más continuos y comprometedores. Tampoco habían definido qué hacer, qué fin o qué inicio darle a sus sentimientos sin sentir la más mínima culpa al lastimar a terceros.

"Ryoga, vete en este instante de mi casa…" rogó Ukyo con amargura, sin ser eso lo que en realidad deseaba.

"Moría por verte" suspiró el otro.

"Cállate y vete. Y no te acerques..." Muy tarde, ya sintió una mano encima de su hombro.

"Ukyo ¿sabes cuántas he pensado en ti hoy?"

"Eres un enfermo" respondió defensiva.

"Tú también. Porque me has pensado igual"

Quiso negarlo. Pero el nudo de la garganta no la dejó "Aléjate de mí, Ryoga"

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo he respondido mil veces" Se debilitó al tenerlo tan cerca, su consciencia le ordenaba abalanzarse sobre él y rendirse.

"Ranma no te ama"

"Yo lo amo"

"Mientes" puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Ukyo

"Yo lo amé siempre"

"Pero ya no"

"Basta…por favor no me busques más" Se impacientó, pero se mantuvo inmóvil

Ryoga lanzó el vaso de café al piso, le tomó la cintura con fuerza y la presionó contra sí mismo. Se escuchó únicamente a las dos respiraciones chocando despacio, como si fuesen una sola. "Ranma no te ama, tú sabes a quién ama. Solo está contigo porque Akane salió de la ciudad y no sabe cómo olvidarla."

"No es cierto" dijo abatida "Él está conmigo, él me quiere, le estoy siendo infiel, estoy haciendo mal, yo…"

Cualquier cosa a punto de decir se cortó con un beso, era la costumbre de Ryoga para evitar que Ukyo se excuse y arruine los momentos. La apretó, mojó sus labios e introdujo su lengua sin dejarla respirar. Los corazones comenzaron a alterarse y las extremidades a sacudirse levemente gracias a una deliciosa ansiedad.

Justo antes de que procediera a acariciarle una vez más, Ukyo rompió el beso y se apartó bruscamente tratando de huir de lo que acontecía.

"¡Ryoga, tú sabes que esto está mal!" se quejó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

"!¿Qué está mal?" le tomó del brazo antes de que intente separarse más "!¿Qué te quiera tanto? ¡¿Qué me quieras tanto? ¡¿Eso?" Su voz se tornó un poco agresiva

"Baja la voz y suéltame" suplicó ella "Esto no tiene sentido, no tiene pies ni cabeza, es mi culpa, yo dejé que pasara, no sé cuando empecé a sentirme así…""

"Todo va a tener sentido cuando dejes a Ranma"

"Pero no puedo…" Hablaba como una niña de cinco años a punto de llorar.

"¿Sientes pena de él?"

"Sí, tal vez. O tal vez aún lo quiero, no lo sé"

"Quererlo…" suspiro Ryoga casi en tono de burla, intentó mirarla a los ojos pero la negrura del lugar se lo impedía, aún así no fue necesario encontrarlos para entender lo que Ukyo sentía. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa pero en el fondo tan devota a él y tan segura de lo que quería.

"¿Me vas a decir que Ranma te hace sentir esto?"

"¿Qué…qué cosa?" preguntó cohibida

"Eso que sientes cuando estoy frente a ti" dijo dulcemente. Su mano, que se hallada sujetándole el brazo, subió despacio a su labio inferior para aplastarlo suavemente con el pulgar. "¿Te sientes así cuando estás con él, se te sale el corazón como cada vez que nos vemos, nos tocamos, nos besamos, nos olemos…?"

Ryoga apoyó su frente a la de ella. Se acariciaron delicadamente los brazos y se absorbieron uno a otro el aliento nervioso proveniente de sus bocas, que estaban locas por volver a besarse.

"Te amo tanto" dijo él en voz baja.

Ukyo no contestó y pegó sus labios a los de él, regalándole un lento pero intenso y sediento beso; clavó las uñas en su espalda al rato que él enredaba los dedos en su pelo y bajaba despacio, pasó a sobar su nuca, su espalda, su cintura y su trasero. Quería sentir cada pedazo de la piel de Ukyo, siempre lo hacía como si fuese la última vez que la volvería a ver.

Sus lenguas empezaron a chocar y jugar entre sí, se embrollaron. Entre besos y besos sintieron sus respiros acelerados e intercambiaron mordiscos en los labios. Desde antes de tocarse sus cuerpos habían estado calientes, pero la temperatura de Ukyo subió instantáneamente al sentir una mano de Ryoga inmiscuirse bajo su blusa y empezar a subir desde su cintura. Sus bocas no se despegaron, Ukyo lanzó un corto y reprimido gemido ante tal movimiento. Ella también prosiguió a meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Ryoga y logró excitarlo aún más cuando, entre tantos besos, capturó su lengua con la boca y la succionó despacio. Hizo el mismo ejercicio varias veces.

Dejándose llevar por el momento y sin dejar de acariciarla, Ryoga empezó a arrastrar a Ukyo con él, insinuándole que intentaba llevarla a un lugar más cómodo.

"Ryoga… es mejor que… paremos ya…ya basta" suplicó ella agitada y con la voz entrecortada por lo besos.

"Vamos a dormir juntos" se separó de su boca y se desvió hasta el cuello de Ukyo, empezó a besarlo despacio mientras la conducía hacia el cuarto que se encontraba cerca.

Ukyo cerró los ojos ante la sensación de la lengua de Ryoga en la delicadez de su cuello; lo besó y mordió todo.

Debido a la oscuridad se dirigían despacio al cuarto, se estrecharon. Mientras Ryoga lamía el cuello de Ukyo, ella lo tiraba de los pelos intentando no gemir a viva voz; la mano de él, aún bajo su blusa, subió hasta uno de sus senos y lo apretó, luego lo masajeo despacio para continuar excitándola.

Se chocaron contra una mesa o silla, no vieron bien, sea lo que sea, se cayó y el ruido fue espantoso. Esto no impidió que continúen acariciándose. "Ten cuidado Ryoga, es por aquí", ella le dijo entre la oscuridad.

Al seguir dando pasos hasta llegar a la habitación, Ukyo no aguantó las ganas de empezar desvestirlo y expulsó la camiseta de él. Lo abrazó y besó en la boca otra vez, resbaló los dedos y uñas en su fornido pecho y lo apretó con el de ella, el choque de cuerpos provocó que Ukyo sintiera, con el obstáculo de la topa, la dura erección de Ryoga rozar su entrepierna.

Él no se quedo atrás y se deshizo de la blusa de Ukyo, la inundó de besos alborotados y abrió bien las manos para agarrar los senos de su amada y palparlos por completo.

Volvieron a tropezar con algo, pero esta vez fue con la puerta del cuarto; la espalda de Ukyo se había golpeado contra esta logrando que Ryoga pudiera arrinconarla.

A estas alturas ya los besos empezaban a mezclarse con mordiscos salvajes, los labios de Ukyo se apoderaron de la oreja izquierda de Ryoga, masticándola y lamiéndola, esto provocó en él un descontrol, ya que una vez vivida esa sensación manoseó con más fuerza sus senos grandes y enseguida arrancó el brassier encargado de cubrirla.

Sobó sus senos desnudos y volvió a besarla con fervor, la espalda de Ukyo se erizó con tal sensación pero su piel entera se sobrecalentó cuando Ryoga tomó uno de sus pechos y lo besó desinhibido, como si fuese un niño amamantándose. Ella gimió con el mimo en la zona erógena y se declaró oficialmente excitada al notar que su ropa interior se mojaba poco a poco acorde a la acción de Ryoga.

Con las manos en su delgada cintura, se dirigió a besar el otro seno, Ukyo volvió a gemir, esta vez más alto. La lengua de Ryoga chupó con fuerza su pezón, lo lamió en forma circular y lo mordió un poco, haciendo que la entrepierna de ella se mojara más y que dejara hasta de sentir sus propias manos de tanta excitación. A pesar de estar concentrada en el momento, Ukyo se maniobró en la oscuridad para girar la chapa de la puerta a la que estaba arrimada, se llevó a Ryoga consigo y al entrar fue ella quien lo lanzó contra la puerta, logrando que esta se cierre bruscamente.

Acarició, casi apretando, su pene que estaba ya a punto de reventar dentro del pantalón. Fue desabotonándolo con apuro al mismo tiempo que se arrodilló y presionó a Ryoga cada vez más contra la puerta. Tuvo su miembro en frente y lo tragó de un solo golpe provocando un grito y sobresalto inesperado por parte de él. Mientras más repetía la acción, más incrementaban los jadeos y gruñidos de Ryoga, este sentía como la electricidad invadía todo su cuerpo y como la sangre impregnada en su órgano hacia su pene palpitar y mucho más aún con la lengua y las libaciones de Ukyo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, como si lo estuviesen ahorcando y el aire no le pasara; los chupetones de Ukyo apretaron su miembro y lo hicieron temblar, quería desmoronarse, era algo así como una especie de placer con sufrimiento. Entre tantos sorbos, Ukyo volvió a tragarlo: sentir su boca apretar su tronco y el glande golpear el fondo de su garganta era demasiado para él, en ese momento gritó como si hubiese terminado, y eso que lo mejor estaba aún por venir.

No quiso que semejante encuentro con Ukyo acabara en esas circunstancias, por eso la levantó de repente y la besó desenfrenado hasta lograr caer en la cama que por suerte, muy lejos de ellos no estaba. Ya encima de ella, él mismo despojó sus pantalones con una notable impaciencia y mientras le besaba el cuello se encargó también de arrebatarle la falda y el interior sin la más mínima delicadeza.

Se acomodaron, Ukyo abrió las piernas despacio y poco a poco sintió la cabeza de su erección rozar su piel íntima. La imaginación la hizo delirar, no soportaba más, debían seguir, seguir y reiterar la escena mil veces más.

"Te quiero adentro…" suspiró ella con voz lujuriosa

Él la hizo esperar, dio un corto beso en sus labios, bajó despacio a sus senos y volvió a devorarlos con pasión, a lo que Ukyo no hizo más que retorcerse de placer. Luego de besarlos ubicó su rostro en medio de ellos y se concentró en ubicar bien su miembro dentro de su ansiada mujer.

Sin avisarle, entró en ella bruscamente y le robó un gemido. Salió, volvió a entrar. Gimieron juntos.

"Eres tan deliciosa" le besó un seno, volvió a entrar y salir.

Ukyo gimoteó, se sacudió y deliró con cada penetración.

Ryoga entró y salió, salió y entró y entonces ya ninguno enloquecía más que el otro, se sintieron igual. Él se sacudió dentro de ella y ambos deliraban de placer con los cuerpos sudados y con el suave dolor de un coito.

"Me encantas" le dijo él al oído, y volvió a penetrarla. Ella jadeó.

Ukyo casi desgarra todo el cabello y nuca de Ryoga con sus uñas, él se movió una y otra vez, de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba.

Sacó su miembro por un instante aunque no fuese el momento. Ella estuvo a punto de rogarle que vuelva a introducirse pero fue él quien se adelantó con las palabras.

"No aguanto compartirte, Ukyo" le murmuró sofocado. Ambos resoplaban de placer al mismo tiempo. "Eres mía, eres mía"

"Ryoga…Ryoga yo te amo pero…"

"Pero nada" le besó y mordió las labios con rabio y pegó su rostro totalmente al de ella "Pero nada Ukyo, eres mía"

"Eres mía…" Con esas últimas palabras volvió a penetrarla despacio.

Ella gimió fortísimo, él sintió como golpeaba su intimidad apretada y ella una vez más la dureza de su hombría, quebrándola y acariciándola al mismo tiempo.

Ryoga se movió una vez más, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Mezclaron besos, mordiscos, gemidos, gritos, y él siguió moviéndose como una locomotora. Ukyo empezó a contraer su vagina con el fin de obtener más placer y hacerlo sentir a él también. Ryoga parecía no cansarse, seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo emitiendo gemidos leves mientras ella unos muy altos. Se movió de manera circular sintiéndose convulsionar sobre Ukyo y cuanto más aumentaba la velocidad, más ella lloraba, se movió junto con él para acompañarlo en el ejercicio, no se cansaron: jadearon, tambalearon, se mecieron. Ryoga penetraba con tal fuerza que parecía querer romper toda su fiel y ella lo permitía: lloraba, recibía, se meneaba bajo de él y se sentía plácidamente partida.

Gimieron, gimieron, se quedaron afónicos de tanto gemir y llegaron. Llegaron a donde debían y pararon. El último grito de Ryoga determinó el final, sintió la delicia de acabar dentro de ella y ella estuvo feliz de recibir todo el desfogue. Se sentía bien eso, un semen caliente. Caliente como él.

Se quedo quieto sobre el cuerpo de Ukyo que aún convulsionaba. Ella se quedó observando la oscuridad, satisfecha, él con su cabeza en medio de sus pechos queriendo no soltarla nunca. Aún gemían, ya no hubo penetración pero aún gemían. Ryoga, quien sonreía de placer con los ojos entreabiertos, quiso decir te amo pero fue innecesario. Ya lo sabían.

Ella, como cada noche que pasaba con él, se preguntó qué decisión tomaría al día siguiente. Y él, no dejó de pensar en la próxima vez que volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

><p>Primer fic. Espero les haya gustado. Saludos a todos.<p>

HR xoxo.


End file.
